Cuando te vas
by TotalDramaFics-DxC
Summary: Historia DxC
1. Un viaje para las penas

_**Por favor no desmayar por lo cortos que son los capítulos ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un viaje para las penas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siempre necesite tiempo para mí**

**Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro**

**Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola**

**Y esta hecho su lado de la cama donde el mentía**

Siempre intente hacer de el él hombre perfecto, pero no sirvió de nada, se marcho y me dejo con este profundo dolor; mis días no son más lo mismo sin aquel ojiazul, ese hombre me encendía aunque me desquiciaba de vez en cuando, pero aun así lo amaba y no tenerlo aun me duele. Yo nunca me imagine que pasaría mis jornadas así "triste" cuando él se marchara o por lo menos pensé que nunca se iría, que…que lo nuestro duraría y que se haría nuestra relación mas fuerte con el pasar de los días… que ilusa fui ¿verdad?...pues lo canse, tal vez. Y ahora estar sola y saber que quizás jamás volverá me parte en mil pedazos, esto es insoportable e hiriente. Pero también sus mentiras terminaron con todo lo bello que alguna vez existió, si no me quería más ¿Por qué me siguió haciendo esto? Cierto era que discutíamos, pero nunca imagine que… me engañaría y eso que yo nunca me dejo ver la cara, esta vez si sucedió.

Amiga…

Espero que tan pronto leas esto me respondas dándome algunas palabras de aliento que no sabes cuanto las necesito, de verdad deseo que estés aquí lo más pronto posible, ¡ya regresa! Me siento perdida, ojala tu viaje no se prolongue mas y puedas estar aquí ya. Y no es que te apresure, pero en realidad me siento fatal necesito de emergencia tu compañía y tu sonrisa que siempre parece arreglarlo todo…

Ay que despistada soy, yo preocupándome por mi y no te pregunto como te va, bueno debes estar ocupadísima me imagino, pero solo te pido que tan pronto me leas me llames o algo ¡por favor! No se nada de ti en semanas y en serio necesito comunicarme contigo.

Ya no te molesto mas con mi tonto problema, hasta pronto y… cuídate mucho ¿si?

Te quiero

Pd: creo que hare un pequeño viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das<strong>

**¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?**

Courtney estaba totalmente afligida pues quien creía que era su AMOR la había traicionado con nada más y nada menos que con Heather, su peor enemiga. Así es como después de pensar y analizar las cosas Courtney decide irse por algún tiempo de la ciudad de Otawa para ver que será de su vida.

-Sss,si mama ya te dije que hare ese viaje…-dice la castaña

-Pero… ¿estas segura de eso?-dice la preocupada madre del otro lado de la línea-es decir,hija estas muy rara y no eres de viajar en esta época del año,¿segura que estas bien?

La chica trago saliva.

-Madre de verdad estoy bien es solo…-se pauso a si misma unos segundos-lo que pasa es que creo que necesito unas vacaciones.

-Y… ¿tus estudios?-dijo una madre no muy convencida-dime que piensas hacer o…-la morena la interrumpe.

-¡Ay mama! No pensaba decírtelo aun, pero ese viaje será definitivo…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues… papa ya lo sabe y no podrás decir nada

-Hija me estas asustando… ve al grano-dijo impaciente

-Bien pues me voy a estudiar a Harvard…

Tic tac tic tac tic….

-¿Madre?- dijo la chica preocupada

-¿Estas loca? Falta un mes y medio para que termines la preparatoria ¿y me dices que vas a Harvard?-Decía exasperada

-Aaah….-suspira Courtney- no,no nada de eso ya mande mi solicitud a la Universidad…será un intercambio-dijo la muchacha de un sopetón-ademas estare mandando los trabajos que dejen por aquí a Gwen y ella los entregara por mi ah y por los exámenes finales ni te preocupes que llegare para darlos la ultima semana.

-Pero estarás lejos de mi y….no, no apruebo esto, si tu padre lo hizo yo no,nonononono-decia irritada la madre de la morocha

-Lo siento madre, pero ¡ya-soy-mayor-de-edad! y no podrás impedir que me vaya ¿de acuerdo? Es mi decisión... ¡Adiós y diviértete tu en tu viaje de negocios!-dice sin mas una exaltada Courtney, para luego colgar con un ruido sordo el teléfono.

Después de aquella conversación la morena se queda pensando en su decisión, su futuro y claro en el tan doloroso engaño que tuvo que enfrentar. Courtney tomo el aparato celular y tecleo un mensaje…

Para: Bridge

05 Nov. 4:03 pm

Ami hare un viaje…largo .Si quieres saber a donde ¡contáctame!

-Aaah bien Court hora de alistar maletas que tu vuelo sale en 4 horas, solo espero poder olvidar…si olvidar.

Courtney se sentía extraña ante esta situación y su repentino viaje,su cambio de vida y todo lo que estaría a punto de pasar en su nueva vida, su nuevo destino; su único deseo era olvidar a aquel que la engaño y abuso de su confianza, pero entonces prefirió no tomarle importancia y seguir adelante.

Lo que no sabe ella es que cierto chico la necesita, necesita de ella, de su ser, de su aroma, pero sabe que ella no lo escuchara y menos lo quedra ver, esta muy dolida y cree que entonces lo mejor es dejarla ir

-viejo si la amas ve y dile lo que sientes…-Dice un chico con sombrero de granjero

-no creo que es mejor así…quizá….esto era lo que tenia que pasar-dice un pelinegro tristemente- además ella no quiere saber nada de mi cree que yo soy el culpable y si no confía…pues lo siento mucho, pero yo ya no rogare mas…-dijo el cabizbajo

-pues si, pero….-dice para luego se interrumpido

-¡QUE! ¡QUE! –dijo algo eufórico el ojiazul

-tranquilízate, mira es mejor que lo sepas…-dijo tomándolo del hombro

-¿que?-dijo el punk un poco asustado

-bien te diré….-decía este mientras se paraba del sofá.

Después de que Geoff le contara a Duncan que Courtney se iba hoy él salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto para alcanzarla….

* * *

><p><em><strong>wao :O si soy buena incluso yo lo note,emm... solo espero que les haya gustado muchis como a mi xD y no es por ser vanidosa,pero si quedo genial :B jejeje.<strong>_

_**Dejen su lindos reviews y dejare pronto new cap. que por cierto no seran mas que tres...**_

_**en fin los dejo porque enserio hace un terrible calor aqui en digo horrible es HORRIBLE, asi que chaito que me achicharro**_

_**bye**_

_**¿Dejas review? o te como ¬¬**_


	2. Tarde Gris

**Hey gente prometí que dejaria caps mas seguido y lo cumplire :) porque ya quiero terminar estos fics para hacer otros que seguro les gustara muchisimo tambien bueno no hace falta agradecerles puesto a que todo esto es gracias a TENDRÍA mas reviews-tenia unos 4-pero me equivoueq de cuenta y lo publique en esa,pero ya lo arregle y pase el fic a esta cuenta por eso ya no tengo los otros reviews :S, si error mio :( **

**En fin espero disfruten este cap ;)**

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y este fic esta basado en la cancion de Avril Lavigne _**When You.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde Gris<strong>

.

.

.

**Cuando tú te vas**

**los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír**

**y hacerme sentir bien.**

Duncan ya en su auto…

-¡Ah! Maldición necesito alcanzarla ¡vamos,vamos,VAMOS!...-decia desesperado mirando de un lado a otro, como si estuviera a punto de perder lo mas preciado-Te amo Courtney y ya es hora de que lo sepas. No puedo vivir sin ti eres todo para mi y ya me harte de que sea tu familia u otros quienes nos quieran separar, hoy nos toca ser felices…

No tengo ni idea de que te diré cuando te vea, pero si se todo lo que me haces sentir mi princesa, allá voy….

Duncan intentaba evadir los autos, pero había demasiado tráfico, buscaba alguna salida, pero no la hallaba, el chico de cabello alborotado quería gritar por la desesperación.

-¡Maldición!-grito estacionando el auto en una parte de la carretera y fue hacia una moto que se encontraba estacionada-¡préstamela!-dijo a lo lejos a un desconcertado muchacho.

No le preocupaba meterse en problemas por haber tomado aquella moto de ese muchacho al que aparentemente lo estaban revisando unos policías, pues le agradecería ya que Duncan encontró en la capota ciertas sustancias no muy legales que digamos, claro que se lo agradecería.

Sentía toda la adrenalina y la desesperación por llegar donde Courtney. El frio viento soplaba sobre su rostro y nada interesaba ya solo esperaba que no sea demasiado tarde para él.

Pov. Courtney

Estaba saliendo de mi casa con el chofer que tenia mis maletas en manos y sentía un mal sabor en la boca algo inexplicable, sentía también como el estomago se me revolvía, pues la melancolía empezaba a embargarme, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Estaba observando detenidamente por última vez aquel lugar, todo a mí alrededor se veía tan…apacible. Unos segundos después deje de mirar los alrededores la casa, el jardín todo y seguí mi camino hacia la salida cuando de repente la veo y corro hacia ella…

-¡Courtney!-me decía mientras yo la tenia abrazada.

-¡Bridge!-le decía soltándome de su cuello y mirándola a los ojos con expresión de una niña que añoraba a su madre, en este caso a su mejor amiga. No podía evitar estar conmocionada

-Court-dijo con ternura mi rubia amiga limpiándome el rostro suavemente, al parecer había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ay lo siento-dije apenada-te extrañe mucho-pronuncie con una sonrisa. Tenía que ocultar que me sentía muy mal por mi partida no podía dejar que lo notase.

-Y tu que crees, yo ¡también! Te extrañe muchísimo, y em… es una de las razones por las que decidí salirme de eso del surf…

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-di el grito al cielo sentía que era mi culpa, todo su sueño derrumbado por mi culpa pensé-no, esto es mi culpa ¿verdad? Tu, tu leíste lo que te mande, olvídalo soy una egoísta total-dije exasperada

-ay no como crees, solo me aburrí y ya, bueno también volví porque extrañe a mi Geoff,a ti y a todos… creo que solo es un pasatiempo mas, no quiero tomar esto del surf enserio lo mio es ser veterinaria ya te lo había dicho, así que no te preocu…-en ese momento ella se interrumpió-¿ y esas maletas?

-Te dije que me iba-dije cabizbaja

-¿Qué pero tan pronto?-dijo extrañada y creo que preocupada-no pensé que ese tarado te hubiera afectado tanto

-No, no es solo él…bueno si en gran parte es por él, pero también es por mi futuro-dije tratando de sonreír, aunque sabia que a ella no la podía engañar

-Ay ven aquí deja de hacerte la fuerte mi querida amiga, conmigo te puedes quitar esa mascara-dijo abrazándome y yo no pude evitar llorar. Me había descubierto, que tonta soy

Después de todo el drama Bridge decidió ir conmigo a aquel viaje, pues ella quería estudiar algo en Harvard también ya que ella se había tomado dos años de descanso y empezaría a estudiar el año que viene recién, así que ya tendría a una amiga a mi lado por lo que no me sentiría tan sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Te hecho de menos<strong>

**No he sentido esto antes**

**Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti**

**Y la ropa que dejaste esta sobre el suelo**

**Y huele como tu**

**Amo las cosas que tú haces**

En el aeropuerto…

Pov. Courtney

Ahí estaba sentada junto a Bridge esperando la llamada de nuestro vuelo, todo parecía tan gris, era como si esto no estuviera pasando. Era una sensación rara. Escuchaba algo, pero no preste atención, entonces…

-Courtney…Courtney, ¡COURTNEY!- La escuche desesperada.

-¡QUE!-dije saliendo de mis miles de pensamientos.

-que ya anunciaron ¡EL VUELO!-dijo levantándose y esperando alguna reacción mía

-Ah Si, claro-dije parándome lentamente, sinceramente una parte mía me impedía que vaya, estaba como sin fuerzas, era seguro por el cambio, eso era normal o eso quería hacerle pensar a mi cabeza

-¡mira! Courtney, es hora de pensar las cosas dos veces, ¿entiendes? ¡DOS VECES! Si te quieres quedar ¡quédate! Aunque sea hasta que empiece allá las clases de Harvard que es el otro año en Agosto-me dijo preocupada

-¡ay!-suspire-no Bridge ya vamos-dije una vez más con tono frio y apagado

Después de eso nos fuimos a abordar el avión y claro Bridge tratando de convencerme por el camino para quedarme, pero no resulto, tenia todo muy claro debía alejarme de todo este lugar y aunque al principio duela terminaría acostumbrándome a mi nueva vida

Estaba ya en la ventanilla donde revisan los boletos y cuando lo terminaron de revisar me detuve por unos segundos a ver todo detenidamente, como tratando de grabarme lo que dejaba atrás, para empezar un nuevo rumbo y no se porque pero de momento a otro esbocé una pequeña sonrisa…

-GRACIAS señorita…vamos Bridge-dije tomando mi bolso, pero se me cayo de un momento a otro (que torpe) –que tonta dije en voz alta-cuando me levante lo vi…

* * *

><p><strong> Queria que sea mas largo el cap,pero creo que asi perderia algo de emocion y se tornaria algo tedioso, solo me queda decir...hasta el siguiente cap :D<strong>

**Besitos y dejen sus reviews si les gusto :B**


	3. Tu y yo para siempre

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertene solo me divierto escribiendo tomando prestados a los personajes de DT.**

**ATTE; TishaDxC**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu y yo para siempre<strong>

.

.

.

**Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das**  
><strong>¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?<strong>

-Al parecer el destino nos quiere juntos-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa y con esos ojos tan hermosos que amaba…ay ya ¡basta!  
>-disculpa… me tengo que ir, ven Bridge -dije sin mas, y me di la media vuelta para seguir mi camino.<br>-no espera-dijo tomándome del brazo-te amo y no quiero que te vayas, quiero que sepas todo lo que significas para mi Courtney, no ves que sin ti no respiro…que sin ti no soy nada y que todo lo que viste no es realmente lo que vieron tus ojos sino lo que te quisieron hacer pensar-me quede en shock

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando tú te vas<strong>  
><strong>los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos<strong>  
><strong>Cuando tú te vas<strong>  
><strong>mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también<strong>  
><strong>Cuando tú te vas<strong>  
><strong>no consigo las palabras<strong>  
><strong>que siempre necesito oír y hacerme sentir bien.<strong>  
><strong>Te hecho de menos<strong>

- ¿Que?¿co…como?-dije esputefacta, pero luego reaccione-no puedo creer que creas que soy tan fácil y que te perdonare todo, no, estas muy equivocado-dije tratando de contenerme, era tan cínico.  
>-Courtney escúchame por favor…yo,yo ¡te amo! Te amo ¡TE AMO!<br>-cállate no hagas un escándalo-dije sonrrojada- Y ya me voy que mi vuelo lo voy a perder…-dije jalando a Bridge  
>-Bridge ayúdame-dijo el muy idiota<br>-Yo…-la interrumpi  
>-Ni lo pienses "AMIGA"-dije haciendo énfasis en amiga para luego seguir<br>-¿Eso quieres realmente? ¿Irte?...yo ¡TE-AMO! Y ¡no me importa si todos se enteran!  
>-shhh ¿no ves que todos te miran?... ¿estas loco?-le dije susurrando<br>-Es que te amo más de lo que tú crees, debes confiar en mi Heather conspiro contra nosotros para separarnos, y lo logro…por lo menos hasta ahora…  
>Toda la gente nos miraba y más aun a él, yo no podía creer que el Duncan que un día conocí fuera ahora este de aquí, parecía un Duncan sincero, pero tenia miedo de confiar<br>-Pues si-dije ya mas seria y tratando de no llorar-tú me perdiste ahora y para siempre-quizá estaba siendo un poco dura, pero tenia que probar  
>-No, no me digas eso porque ya te dije tú eres mi luz, mi otra mitad, somos perfectos juntos, claro unos perfectos imperfectos, pero en eso mi princesa consiste nuestro amor en peleas, desacuerdos, pero también existe eso que es el amor que tú y yo tenemos y eso es lo mas fuerte que hay en este universo…y ahora te pido una ves mas que vengas a mi lado ¿no ves que te hecho de menos?…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro<strong>  
><strong>Yo estoy aquí para siempre<strong>  
><strong>Yo se lo que éramos<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Todo lo que alguna vez quise era para ti, lo sabes.<strong>  
><strong>Me cuesta respirar, necesito sentirte aquí junto a mí.<strong>

Todos estaban mirando y algunos decían que tierno, perdónalo otros que tonta si un hombre llegara así por mi de inmediato lo perdono mientras que muchos otrosvamos ¿que espera?  
>-dime algo..-dijo el con un rostro lleno de tristeza tomando mis manos…<br>Si el tenia razón éramos el par perfecto de imperfectos…  
>-Yo, yo…-no aguante más y me rompí - también ¡TE AMO!, te amo-y lo bese dulcemente con lagrimas que brotaban por mis mejillas<br>-Oh-escuche decir a mi dulce amiga  
>-Eso quiere decir….-me dijo tomándome del rostro que estaba empapado en llanto<br>-Si, si Duncan que te acepto de nuevo, porque si nuestro amor es mas fuerte que todo y si es verdad yo no puedo vivir sin ¡ti!-seguido de eso lo abrace y él a mi, seguro que me puedo estar equivocando, pero tengo que intentar creerle

Y no se porque, pero de momento a otro todos empezaron a aplaudir, parecía tan de telenovela, pero es que así es un amor cuando hay magia en el

Después de eso Duncan decidió viajar conmigo, por lo que les avisaríamos a todos cuando ya estemos en Europa nosotros dos, si habíamos cambiado de planes, el año entrante iría a Harvard junto a mi mejor amiga, su novio y mi novio. Todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa….

En Europa  
>Gwen me llamo y le conte todo,ahora todos por alla estan mas tranquilos y son felices por mi y por Duncan y se bien de que el amor triunfa a pesar de cualquier situación…<br>-brindemos amor-dije entrelazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello  
>-¿y se puede saber por que?¿ Majestad?-dijo seductoramente<br>-Pues...-lo solte y tome las dos copas que estaban encima de la mesita de la terraza del hotel y le di una a él y cogi la otra yo-por nuestro amor ¿porque más?-lo bese de nuevo

-Por hacernos viejos juntos…

-Que cursi bebe, pero bueno por nuestro dulce amor-después de eso nos besamos apasionadamente era como sentir el fuego arder dentro de cada parte de mi ser, definitivamente él era el chico, mi chico…

Finalmente después de tal beso Duncan y yo nos quedamos contemplando las estrellas desde el hotel frente al a playa; besándonos y acariciándonos en donde ese azul cielo que ahora era testigo del mas grande amor que pueda existir….

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el fic aunque demore,fue por problemas y dificultades que no pude actualizar,espero comprendan<strong>

**u.u**


End file.
